The use of specific purpose tools by craftsmen, contractors, handymen and hobbyists, particularly in the building trades and in home projects, that is “the right tool for the right job”, results in the accomplishment of a particular construction related project being completed more quickly and more proficiently than would otherwise be possible. However, the use of multiple, separate tools increases the cost to the user of assembling the range of tools needed, and furthermore, increases the burden and inconvenience of the user in having to carry with him, often to inconvenient locations at a construction site, those multiple tools. The present invention combines into one convenient tool the capabilities of several otherwise separate tools, resulting in substantially less burden for the user by virtue of avoiding the otherwise need to carry multiple tools, while simultaneously enabling the cost of that combined tool to be lower than the cumulative cost of the alternative of the user having to purchase multiple separate tools to accomplish the same ultimate objective.